Sakurachan was Right
by Impersonating-an-entity
Summary: Naruto wakes up after a very interesting dream to discover that Sakurachan was right after all... rated for mild language I think, Kyuubi talking about sex vaguely, and maleXmale interests. No adult scenes, etc.... Sort of amusingfunny... a hint AU


Naruto paced around his room in frustration. It had been nearly six weeks since Sakura-chan had broken up with him, and it had taken all of that time for him to realize that Sakura had been right. He did love Gaara. That was a really weird thought right there.

For one, Gaara was guy.

For two, although Gaara'd been living in Konoha for three years now, and he had changed a lot and was no longer psychotic, he was still a freaky guy, although Naruto had to admit that Gaara was probably his best friend now that Sasuke wasn't around because they could understand each other so well, as different as they'd become.

For three, that was a really long thought. Naruto didn't have many of those.

For four… well, he had SAKURA-CHAN, and apparently his subconscious (whoa… big word…) had chosen Gaara over her, despite the fact he'd been chasing her for years now.

And for five, although Gaara had come to him some time ago and (through a little of urging on an unwitting Naruto's part) admitted that he loved Naruto (or thought he did, anyway), Gaara was now taken – by Lee.

It was all very, very weird. And besides, Gaara and Lee were so perfect together – after all, come on – fuzzy eyebrows and no eyebrows? Together they had a perfect set of eyebrows! Naruto couldn't boast that!

But still… now that he'd bolted upright in the middle of the night after a raunchy sex dream starring the gorgeous, redheaded suna-boy and realized he'd not only been having a lot of those lately but a lot of random thoughts about Gaara and how he was doing and damn it, Lee, get your lips off Gaara and et cetera… where was he…?

Right, now that he'd noticed all that and realized Sakura was right, he did love Gaara, he couldn't just go back to sleep and forget about it. Gaara was the master of that (now that he could sleep at all, thanks to Tsunade-sama's additional seal to prevent Shukaku from messin' with Gaara's head). Narutonot so much. Besides, Naruto wasn't good at hiding things.

He sighed, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. What to do, what to do? Gaara had said before he thought he loved him – did he still? Or had he given up on Naruto long ago and moved on to Lee (Damn that green beast, just because Naruto was too stupid to figure out who was his territory didn't mean people could move in on it!)?

Kyuubi, oddly enough, spoke up. Kyuubi didn't bother talking to him often ('baka ningen' being the Kyuubi's exact words on the few occasions Naruto had come to him for reasons other than the need of chakra) but now and then he felt like meddling. "Go ahead. Claim the carrier of Shukaku. You won't kill for me and that child Sakura was no fun in bed. Shukaku's not exactly a master either but at least he's a demon and he's got a little more experience," the Kyuubi said. Naruto aimed a mental glare at the kitsune.

"Oh, shut up. How come the only time you have advice for me is when it comes to sex or violence, dattebayo?"

"Those **would** be my areas of expertise, baka ningen," the Kyuubi said, snarling laughter as he did so, striking out with his claws at the presence of Naruto before his cage. Naruto barely flinched, knowing by now it was just show – the Kyuubi wouldn't really kill him because then they would both die, which was not what the Kyuubi wanted. Miserable as it was, the kitsune wanted his existence, because perhaps in time he would find a way out.

"Yeah, well, it's no help to **me**, 'ttebayo," Naruto muttered, walking away from the Kyuubi's cage and bringing his awareness back to his room in his apartment.

The Kyuubi laughed as Naruto ignored him, still angry and sullen but resigned after these years. He'd lived this long by being patient and waiting forhis opportunity. Getting worked up now or at any other point while he was sealed would do no good. Patience was the Kyuubi's watchword.

But this **still** did Naruto no good, and Naruto did **not** believe in patience.

Finally, Naruto shrugged. Well, it wasn't like if he told Gaara he would have ruined their friendship – they'd survived well enough when Gaara had told **him** about the same sort of affections. And there was nothing really to lose, at least he could get a clear yes or no, and if the answer was no, then so be it, one problem solved. That settled, Naruto went to bed.

He was damn tired but he didn't get much rest that night – this time in his dream Gaara was in a fishnet top and a pair of black silk boxers and he was telling Naruto about how much he wanted to get both of their clothes off and blow the shit out him. Maybe it would never happen but it was a damn enticing dream.


End file.
